


Peggy

by oncetherelivedaboy



Series: On A Strangers Doorstep [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, I'm sorry this is so vague, Maria and Peggy are twins, Shit goes down, don't want to say too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetherelivedaboy/pseuds/oncetherelivedaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the On The Strangers Doorstep Universe, but takes place before both of the current works.<br/>Focuses on Peggy's character and how she was shaped into who she is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: I know little to nothing about how the foster care system actually works and the situations are highly overexagerated and rarely happen.

Maria and Margarita, who went by Peggy, were sisters, identical twins to be exact. Though their similarities ended with their looks. Where Maria had been outgoing, making friends effortlessly with her bright smile and warm laugh, Peggy had been brash, more than a little rough around the edges. Their parents had been wonderful though, suggested she play a sport, she would like the physical atmosphere, the tough games. So she'd joined the co-ed soccer team in 7th grade with the Y, it had lasted as long one of the boy’s sense of respect had, and when he’d grabbed her ass he’d ended up with a black eye and bruised ribs and Peggy earned a lifetime ban from the facility, the coach didn’t believe her, the other teammates took the boys side, the only people who had believed her were Maria and their parents.

They weren’t the kind of parents to bake brownies for PTA meetings or volunteer as chaperones, but they had always been there for the girls. Her parents were open, available at all times to talk to or offer advice. Their mom had been a psychologist with a home practice, and their father a veterinarian. The girls had never lacked anything, had a small backyard to play in and a swing-set that they spent all summer on, a tree that Peggy would climb and Maria would watch from the ground with wide eyes as she’d hang from a high branch, loving the feeling of her heart pounding in her ears from the height, only her fingertips to keep from falling, and then she’d let go. The ball of her foot would hit first and send a dull jolt of pain up her leg, and then she’d crumple with the fall, and roll backwards so that she was lying down. Everytime without fail, Maria would run over, terrified that Peggy was hurt and Peggy would just close her eyes until Maria was shaking her shoulders and she’d be unable to hold back her laughter and Maria would slap her lightly on the arm for scaring her. Peggy deserved it, and Maria was the only one who had protection from Peggy’s fury so she never retaliated to the light swats.

It was exactly 4 days after their 13th birthday when Peggy punched an older boy who sat behind Maria in math class and had been snapping her bra throughout class for the last week, and he’d only continued to after she’d asked him to stop, so Peggy had done the sensible thing and punched the kid during passing periods, warning him not to touch her sister again. It had earned her a trip to the office and a call to her parents. So she sat in the hard plastic chair and waited. Hours passed, she ate lunch in the office, and when the final bell rang they still weren’t there. Maria waited outside of the school, they were always on time, and Peggy waited in the office lobby. It was exactly 4:27 when the officer walked in, ushering Maria to sit down next to her. By 4:30 they’d been informed that their parents were dead. The road had been icy, the truck driver had lost control, they were told they were lucky they hadn’t been in the car. Peggy felt tears rolling down her cheeks for the first time in a long time, as Maria choked out sobs in the hard plastic seat next to her. Peggy’s only thought was that this was her fault.

There had been no family to take care of the girls, no grandparents, no aunts or uncles, no god parents. So they’d been moved into foster care. The foster families always loved Maria, even with her good nature suffering from the loss she managed to bottle it up, look happy no matter how she felt. That was how she’d always been, quick to dismiss her own feelings and insecurities to make others happy. Peggy made it hard for Maria, and fights at school got them pulled from more than a few homes. Maria never told Peggy she blamed her for their constant instability, but Peggy knew it was her fault, the event that had killed their parents was her fault and the fact that they hadn’t had a foster home last more than 6 months. Peggy tried to play nice, tried to not get in fights, she kept quiet when people bullied her, managed to hold her temper in check, but the moment Maria was picked on or hurt it all came crumbling down, a fight broke out, people ended up hurt and Peggy got the blame.

Freshman year of high school Peggy ran away. She didn’t tell anyone, not even Maria, just packed a bag and left. She didn’t have a lot of money, a little under 300 in a savings account she’d emptied out in favor of cash, the money their parents left them with in an account they couldn’t touch until they were 18. She ran away so that Maria could stay, what they wouldn’t have to move again, because Peggy was the one who always caused the problems, she was the one who got in fights and carried a pair of brass knuckles in the pocket of her denim jacket. When she ran she didn’t wear her usual flowing and flowery dress, she wore dark jeans and a black-shirt.

She took a bus into the city, picked up a job stocking shelves at a ukrainian grocery store where the manager hadn’t bothered to check for ID or age, they paid her cash. She slept in the back at night, hid in one of the supply closets during closing, grateful for the lack of security cameras, the nights she didn’t work and couldn’t sleep in the store so instead she slept on the subway, her backpack clutched tight and her hand curled around a cheap taser she’d bought at a pawn shop. It wasn’t sleep, not really, she was terrified the whole time, scared someone would try something, but the rest she did get on the subway got her through to the next night even if her shoulders were stiff and her neck hurt.

6 months on her own, before a cop showed up at the store, flashed his badge and showed the manager a picture. Peggy had been exiting one of the aisles when the man pointed towards her and the cop had turned. She dropped the box she was holding a bolted, thanking god that she always had her backpack on. Out the door, onto the sidewalk and running straight into another officer, she didn’t have time to register it before arms were around her keeping her arms pinned and picking her up, she kicked wildly at their legs but to no avail. The other cop emerged from the store and tears were welling in her eyes as she was forced to the ground, the concrete tearing her knees and legs, feeling the blood soak through her dirty jeans. Handcuffs biting into her wrists before being shoved into the back of the cruiser, her backpack wrestled from her shoulders and the cop in the passenger seat going through it until he came across her wallet, her ID inside confirming as to who she was. She couldn’t wipe her face with her hands cuffed, so the tears dried on her cheeks and she sniffled.

She spent the night in jail, 2 other people in the cell with her and she just sat quietly in the corner with her legs pulled up to her chest, she didn’t want to cry anymore, but anger was bubbling and boiling in her chest, mostly at herself. With the morning brought the foster family and Maria, who lunged at her with such force that she nearly toppled back as her sister cried into her shoulder and then pulled back to swat at her arm.

“Why do you always try to scare me?” That hadn’t been what Peggy had intended to do, she just wanted her to be happy, to have a home, and they hugged again. She went home with them, her backpack over her shoulder as they rode in silence and Maria never let go of her, just holding desperately on, like Peggy was going to disappear the second she looked away. It was a long drive back, and when they got there Maria was asleep with her head on Peggy’s shoulder. Peggy woke her gently.

“Maria sweetie, why don’t you get ready for bed, we need to talk to Peggy.” A hesitant glance, at her but Peggy nodded and she headed upstairs to go get ready for bed. The father gestured to the kitchen table and Peggy sat down, ready for the lecture, as he sat down. “We don’t think that you and Maria should stay together.” It hit like a ton of bricks.

“What?”

“You aren’t good for her, a bad influence, she’s made friends and her grades for the year are outstanding. Do you really want to take all that away from her?”

“I’ll be good, no more fights, I won’t..”

“We want to adopt her, but we can’t do that for you, not with the violence, and my wife’s pregnant, we can’t trust you.”

“I never hurt anyone for no reason.”

“The fights at school…”

“They were harassing me, harassing Maria.”

“Really Peggy, just because a boy asks you to dance doesn’t give you reason to punch him.” They were talking about her last fight, the one at a school dance Maria had insisted they attend, he’d grabbed her around the waist, had groped her chest. No one was allowed to touch her unless she said so.

“He…”

“I don’t want to hear it, services will be here tomorrow morning. Say goodbye to Maria before it’s too late.” No one ever listens to her, her voice always struggling to be heard, violence had been the only way to get people to listen to her. It shouldn't surprise her, no one ever believes her so why the words sting she can't fully say.

So she’d gone up the room they used to share, took a shower, a real shower for the first time in what seemed like forever but it didn’t seem special, not when she was numb from the news. She didn’t tell Maria as she climbed under the blankets of her sister’s bed, and Maria turned over to face her, not even questioning why. Where Peggy was the physical protector of them, Maria was the one who got Peggy to cry, because she’d bottle it all up she’d explode in a mass of tears, but Maria helped to stop that by listening to, like the tiny earthquakes that released pressure so that a giant one wouldn’t strike, because of the pressure release. Just let Maria hug her and they both cried.

Maria didn’t know until she answered the door to the social service agents. They’d talked in the kitchen with the foster parents while Peggy packed what stuff she did have and Maria tried to help, shoved her photo album into the bag.

“That’s yours.”

“No, take it, it’s yours.” And folded her favorite dresses for Peggy, they were the same size, they shared clothes all the time. “I’ll get new clothes.”

“Maria..”

“No, this is my fault and I just got you back.”

“It’s not your fault.” Peggy told her, not elaborating as she zipped the duffel bag closed, she pulled the taser from the bottom of her backpack. “I’m not going to be here to kick anyone’s ass. Be careful with it though, it packs quite a punch.” Maria nodded, and tucked it safely in the nightstand drawer. Peggy hugged her first, something she hardly ever did, Maria was the one who liked physical affection to one who always wanted to braid her hair, tucking flowers into the strands as she went. Before noon she’d left, Maria standing on the porch watching with tears falling down her face as the car took her sister away.

That was the last time she’d seen Maria, they took her to a group home in the city, and no one stopped her outbursts, she fought the other kids there and they fought back, this wasn’t some rich kid in high school who couldn’t fight for shit, these were kids who’d had a similar time in foster homes as she had.

She was 17 when the group home paired up with a big brothers, big sisters program and tried to get the kids involved to help them clean up their acts. She hated the required meetings they had with the ‘adults’ of the programs, soccer moms whose kids had graduated and had nothing better to do but pretend like sitting in a room with some troubled kids would help them.

Angie wasn’t like the other women there, and Peggy thought it was funny that she wore a biker jacket and combat boots when most of the others had one something that looked like they’d just stepped out of a family magazine, she was also a lot younger than them, hell she could have been one of the ‘troubled teens’. So when they’d asked to pair up with an adult, a requirement that she mostly just used as an excuse to hide in the bathroom until it was over. She sat down in the chair across from her, crossed her arms over the bright yellow dress and glared daggers at her. If she was going to dress tough, Peggy wanted to know just how tough she was.

“So.” She said. “I’m Angelica, but you can call me Angie if that makes you more comfortable.”

“Peggy.”

“Is there anything in particular that you’d like to talk about?” She wasn’t talking down to her, not in the way most of the other people there did.

“No.”

“Would you like to ask me any questions?”

“Are you married?”

“No, I used to be.”

“So he died, and this is some way to fill that void.” She spat, and Angie just leaned back a bit in her seat, not expecting that.

“No, I got a divorce.”

“Why?”

“Because he left me, and I wasn’t going to let him pretend that I didn’t stand by him while times were tough just to think that as soon as we got some money he could bail.” Peggy admired the conviction she said it with,

“Did you two have any kids?”

“No.” Her hands fidgeted a bit, and as curious as she was, she didn’t push it, quite unlike her usual character.

“So, where do you work?”

“I’m a private investigator.” She pulled out a card from the inside pocket of her leather jacket and passed it to her. Peggy tucked it into her pocket.

  
“That’s cool, I guess.” The conversations continued, every Sunday afternoon the program came in, Angie sat down and her and Peggy talked, it lasted for a few months, their friendship grew, then Peggy turned 18.

She wasn’t allowed to stay at the group home after she’d turned 18, and she was never given access to the money left by her parents, she was out in the streets, with just a duffel bag and a backpack. She spent a lot of time in subway stations, her nights once again turning into what she knew when she’d run away. By some stroke of luck, some divine power Angie stepped onto the subway one late night at the same time Peggy had been huddled on one of the seats.

“Peggy?”

“Hey.” She’d said, kicking the duffel bag under the seat, she didn’t want pity.

“What are you doing out this late, its not safe.” She shrugged. “I haven’t seen you at the meetings the last few weeks.” She shrugged again and Angie stretched a hand out to her. “Come on, I want to make sure you get back safe.”

“I can’t go back.” She said, huffing loudly as Angelica took a seat next to her.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m 18, a legal adult.”

“Come back to my place, you don’t have to stay but there’s hot water and I’ve got a pull out sofa.”

“I can’t..”

“Yes you can, let me help, it’s the least I can do.” She’d reluctantly agreed, Angie had grabbed her duffel bag and a few stops later Angie was leading her down the sidewalk. She lived on the fourth floor and by the time they reached the door Peggy’s legs were sore and shaky as Angie fumbled with the keys. It wasn’t a huge apartment and it opened to the living room which was actually more of an office, a desk sitting in the middle of the room, just behind the desk a curtain had been hung from the ceiling, Angie pushed the fabric aside, slipping her shoes off there and revealing a sofa a small tv as well as a door to the side, Angie set her bag down on the couch and head through a door. Peggy toed off her shoes and followed her into the kitchen, it wasn’t neat, cereal boxes sat on the counter, a few dishes in the sink but the fridge was stocked when Angie opened it and pulled out a chinese take out box.

“You like beef and broccoli?” Peggy nodded and watched as she emptied some onto a plate along with rice and stuck it in the microwave, putting what was left in the containers back into the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water before closing it and passing it too Peggy. It was past midnight, but a knock at the door came at the same time the microwave beeped. Angie found a fork in a drawer and pushed the food towards Peggy.

“If you want more, help yourself, it appears that I have a client.” And with that she disappeared through the doorway and then through the curtain.

The voices carry, though Peggy isn’t listening for their words, just eating the warm food that had been placed in front of her. The sound of glass shattering broke her concentration, a loud thud from the other room making her jump to her feet, hand in her pocket and her fingers finding spots in the brass knuckles. There’s a man with his back to her when she pushes through the curtain, a hand closed around Angie's throat and her eyes widen even more when she sees Peggy, every bit but her voice screaming at Peggy to run, but she lunges at the man. In surprise he lets go of Angie and she falls gasping onto the floor. The hard metal on her hand collides with the back of his skull and he reels forward, cursing loudly. Angie has time to roll out of the way and hop to her feet, pulling open a drawer on the desk and reaching in as the man starts to round on Peggy.

“Stop!” Angelica shouts, a gun in her hands and pointing it at him. “Get away from her or so help me got I will put a bullet through your brain.” He stops, raises his hands. “Get out, now.” He turns slowly, his whole figure shaking, and Angie follows him with the weapon until the door is shut behind him and she moves forward quickly to throw the deadbolt in place and going over to Peggy, checking her for injuries before pulling her in for a hug, a hand at the back of her neck rubbing gently.

“Are you ok?” Peggy nods.

“Are you?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Why?”

“Hired by his wife to catch him cheating.” She pulls away and reaches into her pocket, pulling out her phone. Peggy can hear the conversation through the phone, it’s not the police. From the one side that isn't warbled gibberish through the receiver Peggy comes to the conclusion that it was the man’s wife. The woman on the other end is in hysterics and Angie is talking to her, assuring her they don’t need medical attention. She hangs up and sighs heavily.

“Come on, let’s see if I can find you something to sleep in, do you want to take a shower?” Just like, everything was over. The most important thing was finding Peggy snuggly warm pajamas.

“You’re not worried.”

“That guy was scared shitless, trust me we’re not going to be seeing him anytime soon.” So Peggy follows her into the bedroom, as she searches through dresser drawers before producing a pair of fluffy pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt, passing them to her and gesturing to the bathroom.“You want me to leave your food out?” Peggy nods.

This time when she takes the shower she takes her time, savors the hot water and the way the shampoo feels on her scalp as she scrubs, uses the wash cloth she’d been given to scrub her skin practically raw, she hadn’t realized how dirty she’d been until she pulls it away a different color than it had originally been. She shaves as well, Angie had given her a razor and she can’t remember the last time her legs had been smooth, she didn’t usually shave when she had the option, but she relished in the feel of it when she ran her hands up and down her legs. She steps out of the shower long after the water runs cold and towel dries before pulling on the pajama pants, she’ll bother with underwear when she has a clean pair.

She finished her food in the kitchen, a note on the counter saying she was running to the convenience store and would be back in a few. Peggy washes the dishes when she’s done eating, it’s the least she can do to help, and is just setting the last one in the drying rack when she hears the door open and Angie comes in holding a few plastic bags and setting them on the table.

“I got you some underwear, I just wanted to make sure you had some clean ones.” She said holding up a plastic wrapped package of 6 pairs. “And a toothbrush and a shower scrubbie incase you were staying....” She goes on as Peggy just stands there, on the verge of tears, it's been years since anyone went out of their way for her. Angie glances up at her.

“Peggy, what’s wrong?” A few have slipped onto her cheeks.

“No one’s ever done anything like this.”

“It’s just a toothbrush.” She said, holding it up and Peggy laughed behind the tears “You can stay here as long as you need, ok?” Peggy nods, wiping at the tears on her cheeks and Angie smiles at her. “We can wash your clothes tomorrow, there’s some washing machines in the buildings basements for the tenants, but right now I think we both need some sleep, so go brush your teeth and I’ll make up the sofa for you.” She disappears into the living room and Peggy heads for the bathroom again. She takes the underwear with her, she’d never imagined cotton wrapped around her hips could feel so good.

Cinnamon toothpaste still on her tongue when she finishes and heads for the living room where the sofa has been pulled out into a bed, a too large comforter spread over the bed and Angie is lying a pillow at the head when Peggy comes in. Her duffel bag is on the floor next to the sofa and Angie’s moved the backpack she’d dropped next to her seat in the kitchen so that it’s next to the duffel. When she sees the bed it’s like the last few months hit her all at once and she’s exhausted, every bit of her aches.

“I’m in the room right over there, if you need anything that’s where I’ll be.” Angie says, pointing to the bedroom, and Peggy nods. “I think we can afford to sleep in tomorrow.”

It’s nearly noon when Peggy wakes up, a moment of fearful confusion before last night pieces itself together. Angie is sitting at the kitchen table across from a long haired fellow who is talking quickly. Peggy stands in the doorway for a moment before Angie notices her and gestures her over. The man offers a slight wave to acknowledge her as she goes to sit down next to Angie but his words don’t falter as he continues talking and Peggy isn’t sure what it is he is talking about but he’s using a lot of many sylabled words that Peggy doesn’t knows. She’s not a genius by any means but she’s smart, but this guy seriously knows what he’s talking about. He finally wraps up whatever he was saying and turns to Peggy.

“I am Alexander Hamilton.” He says, holding out a hand for her to shake and she hesitantly shakes it. He pushes a styrofoam tray towards her. “Angie asked me to pick up breakfast for three and I wasn’t sure what you liked so I just got you french toast, because everyone loves french toast.”

“Thanks, I’m Peggy.” She says, opening the box and starting in on the food with the plastic fork and knife, avoiding his eye contact as he squints at her inquisitively. After a few moments of him staring at her he finally speaks again.

“How old are you?”

“18.”

“Jesus Christ, Angelica. She is too young for you to be fooling around with.” Peggy almost chokes on her food and Angie seems to have a similar reaction as she’s reduced to coughing.

“There is none of that going on. Remember when I signed up for tha big brother, big sisters program.” He nods. “Peggy was one of the kids and she hadn’t been there for the last few weeks. Last night I ran into her sleeping on the subway and I couldn’t leave her alone on there.” Peggy can feel her cheeks and ears burning, doesn’t say a word but she must be visibly uncomfortable because Angie apologizes and quickly changes the topic.

4 months pass, Peggy stays, tries to find a job with little success, her longest job lasting 3 weeks before shit goes down. She tries to pay Angie back for groceries but she waves her off.

“I’ll bug you about money when I’m confident you can do without a couple bucks, ok?” But it’s not ok because Peggy feels like a burden and she waits for the other shoe to drop. She has a particularly terrible morning, her interview went to shit within moments and she’s curled around the pillow when Angie comes in.

“I’m going to meet with a client at their house, you want to come with and act like my bodyguard.” That’s something Peggy can handle, even in her short petite form she has never lacked the ability to kick ass. She doesn’t bother with a looking scary in her floral dress, no the fear factor will come from her eyes and a scowl she’d mastered years prior.

Peggy stops searching for jobs, follows Angie to speak with her clients, another 2 months pass like this and Angie writes her up an official contract, Peggy even starts taking a few cases on her own, mostly the ones with a violent inquiry that ask that she rough someone up a bit and let them know who it’s from. Angie tries to keep her from those jobs, but they often pay well and she feels good being able to contribute to the communal wealth.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Angelica doesn’t know much about Peggy Lewis, if she’s being completely honest. Peggy had never been exceptionally generous with information about herself. She knew her real name, knew her parents died when she was younger. Knew she’d had a lot of trouble in school despite her obvious intelligence. She’d aged out of the system and spent a bit of time on the streets before running into Angelica again. Since then she’d joined her in her private investigation business. She didn’t look scary, the scariest thing about her looks being the scar that ran across her forehead and through her eyebrow from a recent fight, she wore floral dresses and her hair in loose braids with flowers twined along the strands, she wasn’t one for a lot of make-up, preferred just eyeliner and perhaps a bit of eccentric lipstick every once in awhile to anything that took more than a few moments in the morning. 

Peggy is perched on the counter, toes curled around the edge, and laptop balanced on her knees, how she manages it without falling will forever elude the much less balanced Angelica. There was a glass of ice next to her and Peggy popped one of the ice cubes into her mouth, the crunching sound setting Angelica’s teeth on edge. She wrinkles her nose up as she drops the paper bags on the table. 

“Can you not put your feet on the counter?” 

“Just took a shower.”

“They were still on the floor, and you wear your shoes in here.” Peggy shrugs, the leggings she’s got on have little geometric patterns on them and she’s got a fairly toned down yellow dress and a knit sweater. Her hair is damp, and she has a towel draped over her shoulders so as not to get the sweater wet. She nudges her off the counter, and Peggy hops down, closing the laptop and setting it on the counter before helping her put the rest of the stuff away. “We got a new job, lady called while I was checking out.”

“What kind?”

“Just your average cheating scandal, gotta get some pictures for proof, that sort of thing. She wants to get everything sorted before filing for divorce. I think her main priority is that she gets custody of their daughter.” Peggy nods. 

“Sounds good, I’ll go make sure the camera is charged. We going out tonight?” Angie nods.

“Yeah, she’s out of town for the next week with the kid so hopefully we’ll be able to get something.”

“Are we meeting with her beforehand?”

“No, she’s already on her way out of town.” 

“We got an address?”

“Yes, and a name, James Reynolds.” 

It’s still coat weather, Peggy having traded her usual bright outfits for a dark jacket and jeans. Angie’s sitting on the fire escape her feet dangling off the side, while Peggy balances on the railing, several stories above the street. 

“God, you scare me sometimes.” Angie says, putting the viewfinder up to her eye, sometimes they had to get a little creative, break in and make sure the curtains were pushed back before the occupants got home, or plant cameras. That hadn’t been the case this time though, Mrs. Reynolds had told Angie where to find a spare key if the need arose and had made sure the curtains had been pushed back. 

“It’s not that scary.” She muttered, watching the street for the man in question, and poked her in the shoulder when she saw a man with a young woman, hair curled and pinned back to show her face more, she smiled at something the man had said and Peggy put the binoculars up to her eyes. “Is that him?” Angie nodded as he went to unlock the door, Peggy heard the camera shutters as he kissed her, hands on her hips and she leaned up into it. 

“Jesus, this is too easy.” She moved so that she could see through the upstairs window, within a few minutes the two were in view from the bedroom window, Peggy wrinkling her nose as he started to push off her blouse. Angie stopped there, the camera going silent. 

“We’ve got what we need, no need to be peeping toms.” Peggy nodded hopping off the railing to join Angie as they made their way down. 

Angelica called the wife early the next morning, told her she had the pictures and would email them to her. Peggy hadn’t really payed much to the conversation as it happened, preferring to glower at the cereal, they were out of the mini cookie cereal she liked, and had been subjected to the cruel reality that Angie bought the mini-wheats without icing. She promised payment when she returned from the trip. The phone call ended and Angie put her own bowl in the sink. 

“We’ve got to get over to Alexander’s.” Alex had some last minute book things going on and they were taking care of Philip while John had class.  Peggy nodded, finishing the cereal before going to get dressed for the day. 

Angie is ecstatic when John transfers Philip to her arm. Peggy helps Frances with her hair upstairs as John explains to Angie where everything is, as if they don’t practically live here at times.

“You doing ok?” Peggy asks as she secures the final braid with a hair tie. She shrugs. “Is something wrong?”

“I miss Mama.” Peggy pauses, as she puts the folder into her backpack. “It’s not fair, everyone has a mom, and I don’t.”

“I’m sorry.” She crouches down so that she’s level with her, passing her the backpack. “But can I tell you something?” France nods. “A lot of people don’t have mom’s, Philip doesn’t have a mom, Alex’s mom died when he was a kid, so did your dad’s, I don’t have a mom either.”

“Why don’t you have a mom?”

“My parents passed away when I was a bit older than you.”

“Both of them?” She says in disbelief and Peggy nods. 

“Yeah, my sister and I got shuffled around in a lot of foster homes after that.”

“Angie?”

“No, I met Angie after that, her name was Maria, we were twins.”

“You have a twin?!” She seems so excited about it, and Peggy raises a finger to her lips. “Secret, remember.” Frances nods.

“Where’s she at?” 

“I don’t know, it's been a long time since I saw her.”

“Oh, are you going to find her?” 

“Maybe one day, I just want you to know you can talk to people, ok, your dad, Alex, me, Angie.” She nods and Peggy stands. “Now come on, we gotta get you to school.” She’s already eaten breakfast and John is just finishing up telling Angie where things are when they come downstairs. John takes her hand as they head out the door. 

Peggy spends most of the day screwing around on her phone, while Angie takes care of Philip, who spends of the time sleeping or eating, and the afternoon is spent helping Frances with her homework, Eliza and Angie spend that time catching up while doting over Philip. Peggy knows that this is the kind of life Angelica had once wanted, children and a house, maybe a husband or wife. She hadn’t dated since Peggy had joined up with her,  there had a been a few on and off again hook-ups, both girls and guys, but there had never been dates. Alex had been around for the early days, his relationship with Troup very unsteady and he’d ended up with John, which was for the best it seemed.

Mrs.Reynolds met with Angie and her lawyer the following Thursday. Peggy, having to meet with on of her own clients, didn’t go. Angelica came home that evening with the payment.

“That was fucking weird.” She said, dropping the envelope on the desk.

“What do you mean?”

“She looked a lot like you.” Peggy shrugged.

“Guess I’ve just got that kind of face.” Angie nodded.

“Guess so, I met her daughter though, Susan, she and Frances would probably be friends. Smart girl, though a year of two younger.”

* * *

 

It's late on a Saturday night when the phone rings, but both of them are awake, playing cards and taking shots of some energy drink Angie bought, she didn't drink a lot in front of Peggy, a beer here or there with friends but that was the extent of it. Peggy avoided alcohol like the plague, she knew alcoholism ran in her family from when her parents had discussed it with her and Maria when they were younger, and she hadn't wanted to risk it. Caffeine was her drug, and the heightened wakefulness would always beat a state of drunkenness in her opinion. Angie answered on the second ring, Peggy trying to peek over her hand while she was preoccupied, but Angie slammed her hand down, the cards completely covered.

“We’ll be there in a few minutes, call the police.” She was up in an instant, grabbing her coat. 

“Its the Reynolds case from a few months back, she gave him the divorce papers awhile ago and moved out. He showed up drunk, grabbed the kid.” Peggy grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair and they were racing out the door. Angie on the phone with the woman again.

“Go to their house, I’ll go make sure she’s ok.” She shouted, and Peggy nodded, feeling the brass knuckles in her jacket pocket. 

She arrived just after the cops did, the man she’d seen from across the street the week before, hands cuffed behind his back, shouting obscenities as he was forced into a cruiser. She remembered her own time in the back of the car, but shook it off she had no sympathy for this man. The was a crying little girl in a nightgown and wrapped up in a blanket as one of the officers carried her down the steps and she caught sight of Peggy and recognition filling her eyes as she squirmed out of the officer’s grasp and ran towards her. Peggy glancing behind her, hoping to see Angie and the mother. 

“Mommy.” Arms wrapped around the very confused Peggy’s neck, and the officer was close behind her as the girl, Susan, had buried herself in a stranger’s coat. “Mommy, Daddy was acting weird, he, he said I had to come with him.” She keeps going on and Peggy must look shocked because the officer pries the girl off Peggy.

“Mommy!” She screams, reaching out for her. 

“Sweetie, I’m not your mom.” 

Peggy glanced behind her just as Angie got out of one of the cars, an identical match to Peggy, except for a quickly darkening black eye, climbing out behind her, racing towards the officer and Peggy and enveloping the girl into her arms, kissing her head and cheeks and sobbing as Susan wrapped her own arms around her neck. 

Peggy just stared as the woman faced her, but didn’t seem to notice her all her attention on the child in her arms, which seemed more than fair.

“Are you ok sweetheart, he didn’t hurt you did he?” She shakes her head and the woman looks up at Angie, only she catches sight of Peggy first, eyes going wide. 

“I never thought I’d see you again.” She said and Peggy wasn't sure if she was talking to her daughter or to her. Her sister had a daughter, she was an aunt. All that mattered right now was the Maria was pulling her into a hug for the first time in almost 10 years. The girl between them and Angie watching in immense confusion. 

Getting things sorted with the cops take some time, but in that time Peggy is able to offer some explanation to Angie. 

“And you never told me!” She said, Peggy shrugging.

“Didn't think it was important.”

“You didn't think it was important! Peggy we could have found her before now.” 

One of the officers gives them a ride back. Maria inviting them both back and putting Susan to sleep in her room before joining the two of them in the kitchen, putting on water for tea.

“So, you have a kid?” Peggy said and Maria nodded. They both owe each other 10 years worth of life. 

“What happened, after..”She doesn’t continue, just swallows slowing, staring at the kettle. 

“I lived in a group home until I aged out.

“And then what?” 

“I was on the streets for awhile, I knew Angie from a program with the group home and she helped me out. I work with her now..” Maria nodded.

“Why didn't you ever try to contact me?” She’s not facing them but Peggy knows, even after all this time the way her voice changes before she’s about to cry, Peggy’s did the same. 

“You were better off without me. I only caused problems.”

“Peggy..”

“It's true, you know it's true, that's why we always got kicked from the homes, that's why I ran away the first time. That's why I didn't put up a fight when they took me to the group home. You got adopted, you got a decent life.”

“A decent life? I ended up pregnant at 18, and married to the asshole.” She turns to look at Peggy, in 10 years a lot can change, and her sister seemed to have picked up something from Peggy, the anger in her eyes evident as she gripped the kitchen towel and Angie glanced between the two of them.

“If I had known…” 

“You left me Peggy.” The moment of anger gone, looking just dejected and sad. “I thought you were gonna come back, that we were gonna run away together, buy a little house with 9-5’s and have matching husband’s.” She sighs. “I waited for you to save me since you left, and just when I finally save myself…..”

“I’m sorry.” Peggy says and Maria is crossing the room, dropping her head onto her sister’s shoulder. 

“You didn’t know.” Peggy wraps her arms around Maria, feeling her own tears falling before Maria’s. “I’ve just blamed you for so long, and it’s not your fault. You thought you were doing what was best for me.” 

The kettle whistles, and Maria pulls away, Peggy wiping at the tears on her cheek as Angie stares. 

“This is some parent-trap level shit.” She glances between the two again. “Hell, if you wore the same outfit.”

“I’ve got the scar though.” Peggy says, pointing at her forehead. 

“What’s that from anyway, you finding trees to climb here?” 

“Nah, knife fight.”

“Jesus Christ, Peggy, I think I’m more worried about you now that I know your profession.” Maria says, pouring the water into mugs. Her words bring comfort, and while her and Angie’s felt like home, having Maria standing in the kitchen, telling her to be careful, that took her back to her first home. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I need to update things, but it's been a weird last few weeks. If you want to request anything or just want to chat my tumblr is oncetherelivedaboy.tumblr.com Comments are one of my favorite things, so if you liked this, (or didn't) feedback is always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably add some more onto this, perhaps include more on Maria and a potential reunion between those two. (you can thank MoonlitSkye for that if it happens as they mentioned it in a comment shortly after I started writing this) No promises on update times though.  
> Comments are always welcome and my tumblr is oncetherelivedaboy.tumblr.com if you have a request or just want to chat.


End file.
